


F is for Family

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Fitz and Simmons had visited Seychelles, their last names were different and it was just them. Now five years later, they're back. Except instead of being just Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, it was now Leopold and Jemma Fitz-Simmons in addition to their "souvenirs" from their last visit to Seychelles- Isaac and Elizabeth FitzSimmons. Twins, who do not make the troubling trip to East Africa any easier. </p><p>or// The FitzSimmons family take a vacation to Seychelles, and anything that can go wrong, will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Family

The first time Fitz and Simmons had visited Seychelles, their last names were different and it was just them. Now five years later, they're back. Except instead of being just Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, it was now Leopold and Jemma Fitz-Simmons in addition to their "souvenirs" from their last visit to Seychelles- Isaac and Elizabeth FitzSimmons.

The plane ride had been long and tiring, mainly for Jemma has she was not blessed with the gift to sleep through anything like Fitz could. On the plane, Isaac insisted on starting petty arguments with his twin sister. He argued about coloring books, who's pack of crayons belonged to who (though it was only one pack), and he began to debate on whether or not Pluto should still be classified as a planet before his little sister, Margaret decided it would be nice to make a fuss and awake everyone flying in business class. 

Fitz slept right through the commotion, leaving his very annoyed wife to handle her three children. It was clear certain passengers were growing irritated, their heads poking out of the aisle. Jemma violently "tapped" Fitz's shoulder. He stirred then mumbled something inaudible. Jemma "tapped" him again and his eyes squinted open. 

"Can you please calm Peggy down? I think she's hungry and there's applesauce and gummy snacks in the bag under the chair" Jemma said as she reached behind to view her arguing children. Their argument was getting louder and Jemma knew it would soon escalate into something else.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jemma hissed. Elizabeth crossed her arms and Isaac unintentionally mimicked her movements. Jemma kids were really like FitzSimmons, in every sense of the word. They bickered constantly, yet never wanted to be without each other and most of the time, could read each other's mind. Jemma would smile at Isaac's unintentional movement if she wasn't annoyed beyond comprehension and surviving off of four hours of sleep and caffeine. 

"Lizzie thinks Pluto shouldn't be a planet!" Isaac accused.

"That's because it isn't!" Elizabeth fired back. Jemma sighed as her children went back and fourth with "is too!" and "is not!". Fitz and Jemma had avoided all debates with Lizzie regarding the solar system. Their first born having discovered she wanted to be an astronomer after she learned to pronounce the word. And with the way Elizabeth took after Jemma, she was very argumentative when it came to topics she was very invested in. 

"Okay! That's enough!" Jemma exclaimed, attempting to keep her voice down. "Lizzie, come switch seats with Daddy".

 _'Who's not being very helpful'_ she added mentally. Elizabeth looked as if she was about to protest, but after receiving a spine chilling look from her mother, she used her best judgement and decided against it. Jemma leaned over Peggy and pushed Fitz shoulder, fully startling him awake. " Come on Dr. Do Nothing, switch seats with Lizzie so the twins stop fighting". Reluctantly, Fitz stood, grabbing the bag under the seat and handing it to Jemma. He reached down and placed a kiss on his 10 month old daughters head, shushing her cries and turning them into quiet whimpers. 

Elizabeth stood with a pout. She got up from her seat and shot one last look at her brother before her mother lightly took her by the arm and sat her down in the window seat. With the way the rows were set up, there were three seats in a row then behind it would be two. Originally, Fitz, Jemma, and Peggy sat in the row of three, Peggy in the middle, Jemma in the aisle seat, leaving Fitz with the window seat and their twins behind them.

Lizzie sat down next to Peggy and let out an exaggerated sigh. Jemma was too tired to pay any attention so instead, she fed Peggy the applesauce and leaned back to finally get some rest.

It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

The family trip to Seychelles was terrible and was _nearly_ enough to convince Jemma that the cosmos were against them. 

It was supposed to be a week long trip. Flight there: Monday at noon. Arrive and check in Tuesday night, enjoy the week and be on the flight back the following Sunday morning. A very easy, simple and smooth vacation.

_But no._

As if the flight there wasn't already tiring enough, the bag that held FitzSimmons and Peggy's items was accidentally put on a different plane. (They didn't get their luggage back until Thursday)

When they arrived at the hotel, the rooms weren't ready. (despite them being booked for over a month) The hotel had accidentally placed another family in the suite FitzSimmons had rented out, leaving them with the option to find another hotel or take one of the available rooms. Given that Seychelles isn't the cheapest place in the world, the parents decided to take one the vacant rooms.

The room had only one bed and a small pull out couch.

The first day at the beach it rained, canceling their snorkeling session.

The next day, Jemma had booked scuba diving, using it as a way to get over her deathly fear of water. 

A panic attack hit her full force, hard.

That day had really put Fitz's skills to the test. He had to attempt to comfort Jemma, reminding her that they're okay- that he's okay and she saved him at the bottom of the ocean while also assuring his crying five year olds that mommy would be alright and no Isaac, she's not going to die. And to make matters worse, Peggy caught a cold, and insisted on demanding attention at the worse possible moment. It took a bit, and a lot of internal panicking from himself but Fitz managed to juggle all the issues. He got Jemma to focus on him and on her breathing, assuring her that they didn't have to go if she didn't want to. (Jemma was stubborn and determined though. She went, but another storm sent them back.) Fitz managed to calm his crying twins down, while rocking Peggy in his arms. His twins, namely Isaac, took after their mother in thinking the worst. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. Having to watch children see their mother break down, listening as they called her name but all sound was distant in her ears. 

But the FitzSimmons family vacation wasn't all bad. They were able to take family photos and Peggy was able to take three steps without falling. A milestone really, that Jemma wishes was caught on camera. The famliy was able to spend one day at the beach. FitzSimmons blissfully watching their twins play in the ocean while sitting in a private cabana. Peggy was occupied playing with the sand on the ground in front of them. Her cold having gone away, she only exclaimed sounds of delight.

"Fitz, tell me why we thought a family vacation to East Africa was a good idea?" Jemma said, her head resting on Fitz chest as the swung back and forth in a couple sized hammock.

"Because you said, and I quote 'Oh Fitz, with our new jobs we don't spend as much time together as a family as we should. I think the kids should see where we first got a real vacation' " Fitz replied, using his high mocking Jemma tone. She giggled into his chest.

"I do not sound like that" she said, and could feel Fitz's eye roll beneath his sunglasses.

* * *

The plane ride back went pretty smoothly, compared to the rest of the week anyway.

It was in the dead of night when most of the passengers were asleep that it became apparent how hellbent Elizabeth was on finishing that Pluto conversation. 

But instead of reaching behind and hissing at her children, Jemma just reached in her bag and pulled out her ear muffs, sliding them over her head and hoping the others flying with her had enough common sense to do the same.

As the world drowned out around her, Jemma leaned back in her chair.

Oh the joys of having a family, she thought. A small smile crept across her face. She actually meant every word of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I apologize for any typos, feel free to follow me on tumblr, I'm undercovermarvelgeek over there


End file.
